À qui tu penses quand tu souris ?
by Em04
Summary: Si quelques paroles avaient changés, si des gestes auraient été différents. Que ce serai vraiment passé entre Bella et Jacob ?
1. Chapitre 1

J'étais entre mon indien à la peau bronze et mon amour à la peau de diamant, dans une pluie qui m'aurait gelée avant mon arrivée à Forks, sauf que la ces leurs regards qui me glaçaient le sang. Je devais choisir, même si ça devait blesser l'un d'entre eux. J'avais fait mon choix, il y a bien longtemps. Le choix m'avait été si clair que je ne pourrais avoir un autre futur. J'avais choisi ma vie et je voulais commencer à la vivre maintenant.

Les rêves ne durent pas.

Chapitre 1

Je me retrouvai dans mon lit qui était tout chaud, ce qui signifiait que j'avais seulement rêvé d'Edward. Le trou dans ma poitrine me surpris, tellement il était persistant. J'en manquai d'air, je m'assis dans mon lit pour retrouver l'oxygène qui semblait me fuir. _Il_ n'avait pas respecté sa promesse, tout me rapportait à lui. Il avait existé, il existe et il existera à tout jamais. Même après plusieurs mois, lorsque j'entendais son ténor, _il_ réussissait à me piétiner le cœur même lorsqu'il était à des kilomètres de moi.

Lorsque je fini pas respirer de façon naturel, je décidai de me lever pour aller prendre une douche et je n'avais même pas remarqué la lumière du soleil qui s'amusait à défraichir la peinture sur mes murs. Même après des années, les murs n'avaient pas changé de couleur. Malgré le mauvais début de journée, je s'avais très bien ce qui m'attendait en se samedi matin; la main de Jacob sur la plage de La Push; c'était la seule place où je me sentais vivre, où je voulais vivre.

Si ce n'était pas de Jacob, j'aurais probablement eue une absence permanente de la vie ses derniers mois et c'est maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. C'est certain que Jacob était plus absent que jamais c'est dernier temps. Il devait me protéger si je ne voulais pas devenir la victime de Victoria. Mais il m'avait promis de passé la journée avec moi, aujourd'hui. Il voulait qu'on saute des falaises. J'y voyais la chance d'entendre Edwa… de l'entendre _lui_, me crier dessus s'il le fallait, mais d'entendre _sa _voix si parfaite à mon oreille.

Après avoir fait un minimum de ma toilette, ça me surpris puisque je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des mois, je me rendis à La Push. Sur la route je me surpris à regrette la radio qu'Emmet m'avait offert il y a de ça quelques mois, je m'obstinai à penser à cette soirée. Le bruit du monteur à du réveiller tout la réserve vue l'heure matinal. Sauf l'indien qui me servait d'ami, il patientait sur le balcon de sa maison, bras croisée contre son torse dénudé. Aussitôt que je mis un pied sur le sol, il me rejoignit tout sourire et me serra dans une étreinte qui me coupa le souffle.

« - Jacob, ça suffit je vais virer au bleu. Lui dis-je dans le dernier souffle qui me restait.

Allez Bella, ne soit pas si faible, il faut bien te préparer à cette après midi. Fut la réponse que je reçu accompagnée du sourire qui me faisait tant aimer Jacob.

On fait quoi cette avant midi, le questionnais-je.

Je te propose une balade à la plage, les gars m'ont laissé la journée _off_. Lança-t-il avec fierté. Se sera comme avant ma foutu transformation. »

Je lui fis un sourire. Ce temps me manquait. Je suppose qu'il le sentit, car il me proposa d'aller derechef à la plage. Voyant que j'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensés il me montra sa main que j'acceptai, le seul lien qui me rattachait à la vie.

L'avant-midi se passa rapidement.

Comme Jacob n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait un four, il me demanda de préparer le dîner.

« - Je suppose que tu profite souvent de la cuisine qu'Emily vous fait. Lui dis-je en lui assenant un coup de poing complice sur l'épaule.

Je crois que tu as tout à fait raison, en fait c'est comme si c'était ma famille à présent.

Jacob, un drôle de lien vous unis en particulier Sam et Emily

C'était une affirmation, nullement une question. Il se détourna le regard et baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, qui maintenant avait l'air de le fasciner.

J'ai simplement remarqué quand je suis allée chez Emily la première fois, ajoutais-je en essayant d'adoucir la conversation. C'est difficile de ne pas remarquer tout l'amour que Sam éprouve pour Emily.

C'est assez désagréable parfois, dit-il avant d'ajouter, je ressens tout ce que Sam ressens et ça vient agaçant de voir des sentiments si fort.

Ce fut mon tour de me taire, Jacob avait dit ça avec des arrières pensés, j'en étais tout à fait consciente. Il pensait à moi, il aurait voulu que ça soit réciproque ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf que j'étais loin d'être prête à ça et Jacob s'avait qu'il était rien de plus qu'un ami.

Jacob, je ne crois pas que j'ai vraiment envie de parler de sentiments, lui répondis-je. »

En réalité je n'avais aucune envie de parler de sentiments avec Jacob, je ne voulais pas qu'il commence à me parler de ses sentiments à lui ou encore pire encore qu'il finisse par parler des miens. J'étais tellement égoïste envers mon meilleur ami.

Après notre repas, nous sautâmes dans ma camionnette pour aller à la falaise. Je regardais les arbres défilés devant moi, j'avais l'estomac qui se retournait. Jacob dû le remarquer, car il me prit la main en souriant et me dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas jamais je ne te laisserai tombé, Bella. » Je savais que pour lui ça voulait probablement dire autre chose. Sauf que je n'étais pas capable de résister à son sourire, celui qui m'appartenait, pas celui de Sam.

Le chemin se termina plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Jacob m'entrainait déjà sur les rochers, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais encore. J'avais promis à Edward que je serai prudente. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis la voix d'Edward : « Belle, tu m'as promis. Sois prudente. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde ou tu n'y es pas. » C'est à se même moment que Jacob me prit la main, il était déjà à moitié nu et il attendait que j'enlève un peu de vêtements pour pas que je sombre et me demanda :

« - Tu es certaine que tu veux sauter? »

Tu m'avais promis, répondis-je à mes deux interlocuteurs.

Jacob sourit

Quand tu vas être dans l'eau je veux que tu nages jusqu'à temps que tu atteignes la surface et une fois là tu dois continuer à nager jusqu'au bord des rochers. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

Je vais sauter en premier et je vais t'attendre dans l'eau.

Ne vas pas au rocher ok, je veux que tu sois près de moi, Jacob.

Ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'est alors qu'il m'entraina vers le vers le bord et il me regarda une dernière fois, souris et sauta. Il a du faire une chute libre d'environ 3 secondes avant que j'entende son corps brisé la surface de l'eau. Je n'avais pas regardé, qu'écouter. Je me concentrais sur ma chute. Le ténor résonna à nouveau lorsque je m'avançai un plus proche. Il était fâché maintenant, « N'y vas pas. » Puis, le rire de Jacob mit fin à mon illusion. Il m'attendait, je voyais ça tête et ses épaules si petites vue de hauts. Puis, je sautai.

L'adrénaline monta en moi aussi rapidement que la vitesse de ma chute. J'étais heureuse. De l'adrénaline à l'état pure. L'eau arriva rapidement, j'étais surprise. Surprise par la fraicheur de l'eau et par le courant de l'eau. Celui-ci me portait vers le fond. Je devais nager, je devais aller vers le haut, mais où était la surface ? Je me risquai quand même, je fis un moment répétitif avec mes jambes et tentai de déplacer l'eau avec me maigre bras. L'air commençait à me manquer, l'eau m'écrasait la cage thoracique. Il me fallait de l'oxygène.

Je nageai de toutes mes forces, puis enfin j'arrivai à la surface. Jacob m'attrapa le bras et m'aida à rejoindre les rochers. J'étais vivante, Jacob m'avait sauvé.

« - Alors, Bella ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Merci Jack, lui dis-je en m'accrochant à son cou. C'était génial. On va recommencer ?

Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'aille voir les gars. Des bonnes nouvelles je crois !

Quoi! Tu es sérieux! Vas-y, fonce! Alors, je t'attends chez toi, lui dis-je presqu'aux larmes tellement j'étais heureuse.


	2. Chapitre 2

Un Merci particulier à

Supergirl971 : Oui je vais mettre des rebontissements. Je connais la fin, le début, mais le milieu est en construction! Tout ne peux pas être parfait.

Souhad : Jespère que la suite te plaira

Céline879 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Ça m'encourage ! Disons que je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible.

Et à tous les autres qui me lise mais qui ne laisse pas de reviews ;)

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant une heure que j'attendais chez les Black. Jacob m'avait dit que ses "frères " avaient des bonnes nouvelles pour lui. Les bonnes nouvelles dures longtemps à ce que je comprenais. Mes vêtements avaient complètement eue le temps de sécher et maintenant j'écoutais les dessins animés. J'imaginais bien le scénario, un feu qui dégageait une fumée bleue et épaisse, qui brulait Victoria.

Après plusieurs émissions pour enfants, je me décidai à rentrer chez moi. La nuit était tombée et j'étais fatiguée. Je laissai une note à Jacob : « Téléphone moi quand tu arrives, j'attends de tes nouvelles. Bella » Je fermai les lumières et sauta dans ma camionnette et roulai jusqu'à chez moi. Même si je m'étais fait de beaux scénarios sur la mort de Victoria, je commençai à m'inquiéter, pourquoi c'était si long? Comment ça Jacob n'était pas revenu? Et maintenant, pourquoi Charlie n'était pas revenu non plus ? Je sortie mes clés, débarqua de ma camionnette et rentra dans la maison. J'ouvris les lumières et tomba face à face avec un mur, un petit mur de glace mais bien dur. Je tombai face à face avec une Alice troublé, sous le choc. Ce fut mon tour de passé par cette gamme d'émotion avant de lui sauter au coup. Alice m'étreignit à son tour avant de me demander où est-ce que j'étais disparue. Les larmes aux yeux je lui répondis que je restais toujours ici à ne rien faire sauf survivre.

« - Mais Bella, je ne te vois plus. Je te surveillais, sauf que tu t'es effacée, me répondit-elle.

- Tu me surveillais ? Pourquoi? Vous êtes tous partis et vous ne vouliez pas de moi, tu te rappelles ? Lui répondis-je ahurie.

- Bella, je ne pouvais pas partir sans me soucier de toi! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, Bella? Me coupa-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas téléphonée, même pas envoyé un mail, dis-je dans un souffle un peu honteuse.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon avant de nous asseoir sur le canapé.

- Il nous l'a interdit, pour que tu oublis le plus vite. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois tentée de venir nous voir.

- Tu es seule? Il n'est pas là? Dis-je en sanglotant.

- Il n'est même pas au courant que je suis venue, répondit-elle en s'approchant, elle dût sentir mes larmes venir. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette odeur de chien?

- Ça doit être Jacob, j'ai été chez lui toute la soirée.

Au le même moment le téléphone sonna.

- Ça doit être lui qui me téléphone. M'excusai-je en me levant, je lui pris la main pour qu'elle me suivre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse.

Je décrochai le téléphone tout en souriant à Alice qui se tenait tout juste à côté de moi.

« - Allo, Jacob ?

- Bella, où es-tu, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas attendu? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Pourquoi ça été si long, dis-je la voix pleines de reproches

- Harry Clearwater est à l'hôpital, ton père et mon père sont avec Sue.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il a fait un infarctus.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien? Il va s'en sortir? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demandai-je aussi rapidement que possible

- C'est terminer Bella, me coupa-t-il avec la voix rempli de chagrin.

- ….

Je n'avais rien à dire, je ne faisais que penser à Charlie qui était son meilleur ami, comment allai-il le prendre. Pauvre lui.

- Bella, ça va ? Tu veux que je vienne à la maison?

- Non, surtout pas! Je vais bien. Je pensais juste à mon père.

- Pourquoi, de toute façon tu dois être seule… Jacob marqua une pause, il avait du remarquer que j'étais distraite, Alice et moi avions une discussion silencieuse en même temps que je parlais avec Jacob. BELLA ! Qui est avec toi? J'arrive. »

Je n'eue même pas le temps de me défendre que j'entendais la tonalité. Je me tournais vers Alice et je vue très bien l'interrogation dans ses yeux. Je n'avais aucun autre choix de tout lui avouer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

- Bella pourquoi tu sens le chien ? Demanda-t-elle gravement?

- Jacob, est une sorte de… une espèce qui… c'est…un loup garou, il me défend de Victoria, c'est mon meilleur ami, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux de honte.

- Bella, les loups garou sont des êtres vraiment peu fréquentable…

- Au moins lui ne me déserte pas car il pourrait me blesser.

Alice m'avait agacé au plus au point, mais immédiatement je regrettai mes paroles. Elle s'était figée, elle n'avait pas vue venir mon insolence.

- Je suis désolée Alice.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu as parlé de Victoria, elle est encore ici? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Laurent est revenu, et les loups sont intervenus avant qu'il me tue. En réalité il était là pour Victoria. Elle voulait venir me chercher, mais elle a envoyé Laurent vérifié que j'étais encore là. Laurent à donc été tué par la meute et maintenant Victoria tente de briser leurs défenses.

- Pourquoi Victoria te veux, nous ne sommes même plus là, mon amie était pleine d'interrogation

- Ami pour ami, fût ma seule réponse.

Alice resta silencieuse. Durant se temps je me demandais comment elle ne pouvait plus me voir. C'est vrai que j'étais souvent avec Jacob, mais pas de là à ce qu'elle ne me voit plus jamais si celui-ci lui bloquait la vue. Jacob, il devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il saute au coup d'Alice. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se transforme sous forme lupine…

- Bella? BELLA! Où es-tu ça sent la sangsue.

Jacob, en parlant du loup !

- Je suis à la cuisine, avec…

Il m'avait déjà rejoins et il était prêt à attaquer, il tremblait de tout son corps.

- Une Cullen, à ce que je vois, finit-il avec la voix qui ce cassait.

- Jacob, tu dois te calmer. Je suis là. Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Ne m'oublie pas. JACOB!

J'étais tellement proche de lui, je ne pouvais supporter que mes deux meilleurs amis ne pensent qu'à se tué mutuellement.

- Je vais aller chasser, nous interrompit Alice en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, Alice, ne part pas, m'empressai-je de répondre

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens dès qu'il sera partie, me dit-elle en désignant Jacob.

Alice sortie par la porte de derrière et je me retournai vers Jacob. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, ses tremblements cessèrent immédiatement. Il me regardait. Je pouvais voir tous les questions qui résonnaient dans son esprit, mais je pouvais également voir la tristesse qu'il éprouvait et l'amour. Son amour pour moi, qui devait pourtant être si difficile à vivre vue mon rejet.

- Bella… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Il respirait la culpabilité lorsqu'il me dit cela. Il en à d'autre… de son espèces?

- Non il n'y a qu'elle, répondis-je le plus froidement possible, sauf que c'était difficile avec ses yeux si chaleureux

- Bella, je te rappelle que je me suis excusé. C'est juste que… J'ai cru que tu partirais, je ne voulais pas te revoir dans le même état qu'il y a six mois. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse un dessin pour te montrer, qu'est-ce que tu as été. Comment tu avais oublié que la joie pouvait exister. Bella, ne me dit pas qu'il te rend heureuse, c'est impossible. Tu devrais te voir quand quelqu'un prononce son nom. Bella, il n'est pas bon pour toi.

Il s'était rapproché et sa main droite était dans le bas de mon dos. Son autre main était sur le mur juste à coté de ma tête. Je sentais très bien ses muscles se rapprocher de mon corps maigre. Je sentais sa chaleur se refermer sur moi. Je s'avais très bien que le repoussé maintenant aurait eue un énorme impact. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Edward ne m'est pas gâché la vie comme ça, car je ne gâcherais pas celle de Jacob en se moment. Que je me haïssais. Que je _le _haïssais de m'avoir brisée en mille morceaux.

Puis, comme s'_il _m'avait entendu, le ténor résonna dans ma tête et les seuls mots qu'il me dit furent; « Sois heureuse ».

Je laissai Jacob s'approcher encore un peu plus, il n'était qu'à quelque millimètres de mes lèvres, lorsqu'il se relevant un peu tout en me fixant dans les yeux avec son sourire, le sourire qui me faisait tant craquer. C'est alors qu'il me dit en me prenant le visage d'une main ; « Je ne dois pas tout gâcher. Je vois bien l'hésitation dans tes yeux. Mais un jour tu me supliras de le faire, si je ne flanche pas avant.» Puis à mon grand étonnement je fus déçue, déçue qu'il ne l'est pas fait. Parce que s'il ne le ferai pas, je ne le ferai jamais, je ne le suplirais pas.

* * *

À vos clavier!


	3. Chapitre 3

**supergirl971** : Tes citations à deux balles m'ont vraiment fait rire. Je ne sais pas si elle va le supplier encore surtout avec la suite qui arrive !

**becob85** : Tes désires seront peut-être réalité, mais pas pour maintenant ;) Tout ne dois pas être rose.

**souhad** : J'espère que la suite te plaira, et oui les cullen sont toujours dans le décor. Parce que si on y pense sans eux qui ne gâche déjà pas tout au début Bella/Jacob n'existerait pas.

**celine87**9 : J'espère que tu vas encore aimé notre Jacob qui devient un peu moins arrogant dans se chapitre, mais j'espère encore plus que tu vas continuer d'aimer l'histoire.

Note à tous, je suis désolé pour le temps que ça à pris. Imaginez-vous donc que j'étais privée d'Internet, j'ai déménager dans mon appartement donc l'internet n'était pas encore installée. Je viens tout juste de commencer mon cours en design donc je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire la semaine passé. Mais je souhaite vraiment continuer mon histoire donc c'est certain que je vais me trouver des trous pour l'écrire. J'ai une bonne suite dans l'idée, inquiètez-vous pas !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews :D

* * *

J'étais encore trop proche de mon soleil pour respirer comme il se doit, ou simplement pour réfléchir comme il se doit. J'étais obsédée par ses yeux chocolat. J'étais loin d'être moi-même à mon avis. Des millions de questions résonnaient dans mon crane. Pourquoi j'avais été déçue? Pourquoi Jacob avait l'air si convaincu que je le supplierais? Il s'avait que je ne pouvais plus marcher droit depuis la perte d'Edwa… Depuis _sa_ perte. Puis enfin, est-ce que Victoria était morte?

Ce ne fût que le retour d'Alice qui me sortie de mes réflexions. Elle était rentrée dans la maison comme une humaine, elle avait tellement fait de bruit, qu'il était dur de ne pas être déconcentré. Elle se rapprocha de moi et me pris la main, comme Jacob avait reculé en la voyant débarquer et lui dit :

« - Victoria est-elle morte?

- Non, seulement très bien blessée.

Alice me pris le visage entre ses mains et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu dois venir avec moi Bella, je ne te vois plus, je crains que ça soit à cause d'elle, car quand je suis près de toi, je vois ton avenir, mais pas quand je suis loin. Si tu restes elle va finir par s'en prendre à toi et peut-être même à Charlie.

Comme si elle voyait que je ne me réjouissais pas à me sauver d'un vampire, vue ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois et ajouta, ce n'est pas une traqueuse.

- Elle aura plus de difficulté à te trouver que James, si tu viens vivre avec nous le temps qu'on l'a tue.

- Edward ne voudra certainement pas que je vienne m'imposer dans votre vie. Jacob, m'a sauvé plusieurs fois, il peut me protéger.

L'indien fût particulièrement attentif à ma dernière phrase et il n'hésita pas à gonfler ses muscles déjà trop gonflé. Avant de dire avec fierté.

- Nous avons réussis à la protéger, depuis que vous n'êtes plus là. Alors ne vient pas me dire qu'elle doit être obligée d'aller avec vous.

- Bella, pense à ton père. Alice, s'avait comment me faire changer d'avis.

- Alice, je ne tiens pas à recroiser _ses _yeux, dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella, nous allons nous occuper de Victoria le plus rapidement possible. En plus Edward nous rends visite que très rarement, il est venu la semaine passé donc je ne crois pas qu'il revienne de si tôt. Puis elle rajouta, je vais le voir arriver de toute façon.

Jacob, fit une mine désapprobatrice avant de venir me prendre l'autre main et me dire que je ne pouvais pas partir.

- Bella, pense-y, Charlie à besoin de toi en se moment. Tu ne peux pas partir en pensant qu'à toi. Tu ne peux pas aller avec eux, ils t'ont abandonnés. Je suis là moi, je t'ai promis que je le serai toujours. »

À présent Jack tremblait de tous ses membres. Il allait exploser. Je devais l'arrêter. J'étais persuadé pourtant que je devais rester, mais je voulais vivre. Non je me mentais, je voulais sentir de nouveau _son_ odeur, voir _ses_ yeux. Je voulais croire que je pouvais _le_ revoir une dernière fois. Je devais me priver de mon oxygène, de Jack, pour continuer à vivre. Je n'avais pas le choix.

« - Jack, écoute-moi. Je pleurais maintenant. Je dois y aller, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si ça peut te sembler égoïste, je dois partir pour continuer à vivre.

Je ne saurai dire si c'est mes larmes qui ont calmés Jack ou s'il s'avait se contrôler mais ses tremblements n'avaient pas augmentés lorsque je lui annonçai mon départ. Alice était monté à l'étage lorsqu'elle vue que j'avais pris ma décision. Probablement qu'elle était allé faire mes valises et maintenant elle était juste derrière moi.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui. »

J'avais dit ce dernier mot en regardant mon ami, j'aurais voulu qu'il lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mes yeux lui criaient de me pardonner, malgré les larmes qui les emplissaient. Il m'en voudrait c'était certain. Je m'en voulais de le briser comme ça. Je me répétais sans cesse que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je sortis de la maison avec Jack sur les basques, mais je ne me retournai pas ça me ferait que culpabiliser encore plus. J'étais dans l'auto à présent et je croyais Jacob déjà transformé en forme lupine quand je vis son bras bronzé passé à travers la fenêtre ouverte du côté d'Alice. Il prit le volant entre sa main comme pour stopper Alice. Je ne voulais surtout pas croiser ses yeux, mais je savais que tous les deux me regardaient. Je levai les yeux pour voir le visage de mon meilleur ami et il me supplia une dernière fois.

« - Bella, tu ne peux pas partir… Reste, s'il te plait.

Je ne dis rien, je ne pouvais parler.

- Reste, pour moi, dit-il d'une voix brisé.

- Je dois partir. »

J'avais dit ça sans m'entendre. Puis, avant que j'ai réalisé que j'avais dit ça à Jacob, Alice avait démarré et Jack était déjà bien loin. J'aurais préféré ne pas dire ses mots. Ça me faisait mal. Ce qui me faisait mal était les yeux de Jacob, ses yeux suppliants, ses yeux remplis de tristesse. Ça faisait mal de partir d'ici, partir de l'air qui me maintenait en vie pour la drogue qui m'emprisonnait. Je regardai les arbres défiler sur le chemin qui était mon ancienne ville jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. J'avais laissé une note à Charlie lui disant que je téléphonerais le lendemain et que j'étais partie avec Alice. J'avais l'étrange sensation de déjà vue, j'avais déjà fuis Forks parce que j'étais poursuivie par un vampire. Pauvre Charlie, comment allait-il survivre à tous ses départs. Je devais revenir le plus tôt possible. Je sortis de mes rêveries lorsque j'aperçue une tâche brune-rousse défiler entre les arbres. J'étais certaine que c'était mon loup.

Alice n'avait rien dit sur mes larmes, même si elles avaient persisté durant tout le voyage. Je m'étais même surpris à vérifier mes appels sur mon portable, au cas où Jack m'aurait téléphoné. Sauf que la boîte vocale était vide comme je m'y attendais. La seule conversation que j'eue avec mon amie tourna autour de l'infime possibilité qu'_il_ serait là et de la destination où nous allions. Elle m'informa que nous étions en direction pour le Canada. Puis elle confirma qu'_il_ ne sera pas là. Bien sûre j'étais déçue, j'avais quand même espoir de revoir _ses_ yeux bronze, de sentir _son_ odeur, de sentir _son_ corps de marbre sur moi et d'entendre son ténor. Je restai silencieuse le reste du voyage.

* * *

Reviews ...


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà la suite ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ce n'était plus les arbres que je voyais défilés, mais des champs de neige. Alice m'apportait a Denali j'en étais maintenant certaine, nous avions quitté l'autoroute pour un petit village. Je ne faisais pas à l'idée d'être ici avec les Cullen. Je n'appartenais plus à cette famille, il m'avait laissé moisir dans mon coin.

Lorsqu'on arriva enfin chez les Cullen nous étions au milieu de la nuit. J'étais crevé et je savais très bien que c'était un sofa qui m'attendait. Alice m'aida a transporté mes bagages à l'intérieur et elle m'apporta à l'étage. Elle s'était organisée pour qu'il y est une pièce aménagé pour moi. Bon, pièce n'était probablement pas le bon terme, on parlait plus d'une suite lorsque je vue la salle de bain juste à coté. Je remerciai Alice de façon très amicale et elle devina que je ne voulais que dormir, donc elle me souhaita bonne nuit et sortie. Je me retrouvai seul pour la première fois depuis des jours et je pus enfin laisser libre court à mes larmes qui s'était réfugiés dans ma gorges. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre encore une fois la même fin triste. Je trouvai mon portable, je composai le numéro à Jacob avant de me rendre compte qu'il était 4h17 du matin. Je fermai donc mon portable avant de m'endormir sur le lit.

Cette nuit la je rêvai d'Edward, il était revenu chez lui, il était furieux que je sois là, il avait dit qu'il préférait me voir morte plutôt que je sois ici. Au même moment qu'il prononçait ses paroles son visage devenait de plus en plus familier, de plus en plus bronzé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit Jacob, mon indien. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était la rage de chacun.

« - Bon matin Bella, c'était Alice qui était assise sur un fauteuil au bout du lit. Il faut que tu téléphone à Charlie.

- Quel heure est-il ? Tu as un téléphone?

- Oui, le voilà, me répondit-elle en me le tendant. Et il est 11h30 »

Je composais le numéro de Charlie et attendis trois tonalités avant qu'il ne réponde

« -Allo ?

- Papa, c'est moi.

-Bella, il était temps, tu es au courant que tu dois m'avertir avant de partir et pas seulement avec une note. Où es-tu ?

- Du calme, je suis avec Alice. Chez elle, à Denali. Répondis-je un peu amer.

- À DENALI… Il marqua une pause, il devait se remettre du choc. Bella, passe-moi Alice, j'ai quelques petits mots à lui dire.

C'était le Chef Swan qui parlait maintenant.

- Allo, dit mon amie de son petit carillon.

Charlie lui fit probablement la morale parce qu'elle répondit :

- Charlie, voyons! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'une petite virée entre fille et que Bella à de l'école dans 2 jours, je ne tarderai pas à la ramener.

Charlie du être rassuré parce qu'Alice raccrocha le téléphone et me fit un énorme sourire. Avant de me présenter un énorme plateau remplis de nourriture. Elle en faisait toujours trop, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais heureuse d'être avec elle.

* * *

J'avais passé la journée avec les Cullen, tous sauf un qui était le plus important. Lorsque je soupais, j'entendis des voix s'élever qui provenait de dehors, lorsque j'en reconnu une très spécial. Le ténor d'Edward résonnait dans ma tête, _il _était là. Je ne même pas le temps de réagir avant que je l'entendre dire qu'il voulait me voir et de l'entendre entrer dans la cuisine.

« -Bella…

Je restai bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il me parler en face ? Comment pouvait-il être là ? Comment pouvait-il défaire sa parole? « Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé », il me semble oui. Mais pourquoi je voulais lui sauter dessus alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fascinait autant ?

- Je suis désolé, il fallait que je m'assure que tu étais vivante. Tu ne t'imagine même pas comment j'ai eu peur. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des choses dangereuse, tu m'as promis de ne rien faire qui pourrais te mettre en danger.

- JE TE RAPPEL QUE C'EST TOI QUI EST PARTI QUAND TU S'AVAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE VICTORIA ÉTAIT LÀ.

J'avais crié ses paroles, c'en était trop je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit là.

- Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ? Tu es en danger par ma faute. Bella je partais pour que tu ne sois plu en danger, pas parce que je t'aimais pas. Comment crois-tu que je pourrais t'oublier ?

J'étais sans mots. Il venait d'avouer qu'il ne pourrait pas m'oublier. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'avais construit durant ces quelques mois d'absence s'effondrait ? Il du voir le doute dans mes yeux, car il s'était approché de moi, trop près selon ma tête mais pas assez selon mon cœur. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Après quelques secondes, il se recula à peine et me demanda de le pardonner. Puis je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui ses passé par la suite, mais je me suis retrouvé dans le bras de mon vampire assez rapidement.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'étais revenus à Forks avec les Cullen. J'avais repris les cours avec Edward, Alice et Jasper et j'avais pardonné à Edward. En réalité je n'avais pas pardonnée grand-chose, j'avais juste retrouvé mon amoureux. J'étais heureuse, bien sûre ça ne faisait pas le bonheur de tous, en particulier Charlie qui m'avait puni pour mettre enfuie en laissant qu'une note. Victoria, n'était pas venu dans le coin depuis que les loups l'avait blessée.

Tout était pour le mieux maintenant, jusqu'à ce l'été soit terminer et que Charlie m'enlève ma punition. Il me l'enlevait à la condition que je revois Jacob, il ne m'avait jamais rappelé lorsque je lui avais laissé des messages sur son portable. Les seules nouvelles que j'eue de sa part fut une lettre transmise à Charlie par Billy, il se conduisait comme un gamin. C'était donc difficile d'affirmer à Charlie que j'irais voir Jacob. Par contre, Jacob me manquait et je promis à mon père d'essayer de lui téléphoner. Après tout j'étais sa meilleure amie.

La tonalité se fit entendre trois fois avant que Jacob décroche.

« -Allo

-…

- Allo ?

- Jacob, c'est Bella… Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment envie de te voir.

Il n'avait pas raccroché mais il n'avait pas parlé. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence il dit :

-Ca ne suffit pas. »

Et il coupa la ligne, ça eue l'effet d'un poignard sur moi. Je l'avais déçue, je lui avais dit que c'était pour continuer à vivre que j'y allais et je revenais au bras d'Edward. J'étais la pire des égoïstes, mais je devais le voir. Edward ne serait pas content mais je devais revenir. Jacob était resté et j'étais partie, c'était à moi de réparé les pots brisés peu importe ce que mon amoureux en penserait. J'allais aller voir Jacob, aujourd'hui.

**"Reviewer" :D**


	5. Chapter 5

J'étais en route vers la Push. Je me sentais libre, je me sentais plus près de la vie que jamais. J'avais remarqué l'auto d'Edward dans mon rétroviseur, mais il ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de vivre. Je s'avais que j'aurais droit à un sermon en revenant et je le savais déjà par cœur sans même l'avoir entendu. Je savais très bien que dans quelques centaines de mètre il ne pourrait plus me suivre, je poussai le monteur de ma camionnette à fond pour pouvoir y arrive plus vite. Je vis bien son regard désapprobateur quand je franchis la ligne qui séparait les deux territoires.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure que j'attendais que Jacob sort de sa maison. Je savais qu'il m'avait vue, il me fixait depuis quelques minutes de derrière la fenêtre. Après 5 minutes je sortis de la voiture et me tenant droit à côté de la porte. Je n'avais pas le courage de faire un mouvement de plus. Il referma les rideaux et mon cœur se serra, il refusait de me voir. J'avais foutu notre relation en l'air. J'étais idiote, égoïste et méchante. Je culpabilisais à côté de ma camionnette quand je me rendis compte qu'il était à quelques pas de moi. Il tremblait de tout son corps, il n'était pas lui-même, il pouvait me blesser. Je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et pris son visage entre mes mains pour le calmer.

« -Jacob, c'est moi Bella. Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal. Je t'ai promis de toujours être là, tu te souviens ?

-Je me souviens, mais tu n'es plus là

Il était calme maintenant, sauf qu'il avait les yeux remplis de méchancetés

-Jack, je suis là. Je suis désolé. Je veux être ton ami, tu comprends ? lui répondis-je en pleurant.

-Vien ici, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras. On ne peut être ami. Si tu es avec un de mes ennemis. Comprend moi, Bella. Je suis désolé, sauf que tu es partie quand j'avais besoin de toi. Tu les préfères à moi. Repars chez toi, ça sera mieux pour nous deux.

J'étais bien là où j'étais, dans ses bras. Il y avait que lui, mais pourtant ma tête me criait qu'il avait Edward quelque part en moi.

-Je me suis rendu jusqu'ici, et j'ai patienté pendant plus d'une heure pour me faire dire de rentré chez moi! Tu ne veux pas de moi mais tu peux au moins écouter mes excuses. J'ai envie de passé du temps avec toi. Je sais très bien qu'Edward m'attend à la frontière mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

Il sembla particulièrement intéressé par la fin de mon discours, j'avais fuit Edward pour lui. C'est certainement ce qu'il le convaincu de m'écouter. Je m'écartai légèrement de son corp irradiant pour lui présenté mes plus plates excuses.

-Jack, je sais très bien que tu m'en veux, mais tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de toi comme du soleil. Sauf qu'Edward est mon petit ami, il est une nécessité pour moi.

J'avais dit ça avec un air penaude, j'avai honte de tourné le fer des la plaie sauf que Jacob devait comprendre. »

Mais il y avait comme une voix qui résonnait en moi. Jacob était présent partout même si je ne lui touchais plus, je le sentais encore à l'intérieur de mes paumes. J'aurais pu reconstruire son corps de dieu grecque sans difficulté. Il me faisait un effet indescriptible. Je le voulais toujours et encore plus près quand j'étais loin comme quand j'étais à deux pas de lui. J'avais l'impression qu'une guerre féroce se disputait en moi quand je repensai à mon amoureux pour qui j'étais prête à mourir.

Je remarquai que Jacob fronca des sourcil quand je ne répondais pas aux paroles qu'il venait de dire. Il dut remarquer mon monologue interne car il me demanda à quoi je pensais.

« -Bells, à quoi réflichis-tu, si c'est à ton buveur de sang, retourne chez toi. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler pour le moment. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter les paroles gentilles que tu pourrais me dire sur son cas.

-Jacob! Soit donc poli pour une fois. Si ça peut te rassurer je vais veiller à ne plus y penser. Alors, comment ça va à La Push maintenant ?

-Quil a rejoint la meute, il y a aussi les deux gamins à Harry Clearwater. Seth n'a que 14 ans tu te rends compte ! Il y a aussi Leah, parfois j'aimerais mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là.

-Attend, tu as dis Leah, c'est une fille ? Une louve ? Comment peux-tu la discriminer ainsi seulement parce qu'elle est une fille ?

-Bella, c'est pas seulement parce que c'est une fille mais parce que ces la cousine d'Emily et aussi l'ancienne amoureuse de Sam. Comme on entend toujours les pensées des autres c'est très difficile pour nous d'endurer les querelles de Sam et Leah.

-Je crois bien! La pauvre elle s'est fait laisser par son amoureux qui est allé se jetter au bras de se cousine. Tu imagines ce que ca peut être.

-Effectivement je l'imagine.

Jacob avait été très direct, je voyais bien l'allusion qu'il faisait entre l'histoire de Sam, Leah et Emily et la notre.

-Jacob, ne commence pas ça je t'en pris. C'est une choix que j'ai fait. Tu devras t'y faire maintenant. C'est mon amitié ou rien.

-Mais Bella, Sam n'a pas eue le choix. »

Je n'y comprenais plus rien, comment pouvait-on ne pas avoir le choix ? Moi j'ai décidé d'aimer Edward. Jacob j'ai décidé qu'il serait mon ami le plus nécessaire. Mon meilleur ami, point. Même si c'était difficile de ne pas toujours lui toucher quand il était près de moi. Peu importais ce que ça me faisait comme effet, parce que c'était toujours comme ça qu'on avait vécu, et je ne changerais pas ça. Parce que oui, j'avoue au moins ça, ça me plaisait aussi.


End file.
